The 100: Reborn - SYOC
by FallingSunset
Summary: One hundred delinquent teenagers are sent to Earth as a trial to see if it is yet inhabitable after nuclear fallout ninety-seven years ago. With resources running low, their lives are put at risk to save the thousands of others aboard the Ark in space. But with the radiation down below and strange testing aboard the Ark, these are no ordinary teenagers... (SYOC)


**Welcome everyone to my story! This is a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) for the TV series 'The 100'. It will be following the same story line but feature only original characters as well as a big difference. Before the delinquents are sent to Earth, some of them have been selected for testing and develop super-human powers with help from the radiation. I'll mainly be looking for other delinquents to be sent to Earth, but also looking for a few grounders and maybe some extras for aboard the Ark. For now, enjoy the intro and I'll leave more info at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Prisoner 277A**

 **July 3rd, 2151.** **The Ark, Cell Block A.**

They'd been taking people for three days now. Three days with no time for extra-curricular activities, three days with no contact to other delinquents. Three days worth of questions building inside Leon's mind.

He'd heard each of them as they were taken away. The first went without a problem, but the others grew fearful as they failed to return. Some screamed for their mothers, others fought back only to be met with a painful zap to knock them unconscious. Going down the line of cells, each scream drew closer and closer to Leon's prison, a torturous amount of guilt building in Leon's helpless body.

When an adult committed a crime aboard the Ark, they were simply ejected into the black depths of space. Nobody wanted to waste limited, precious resources on a crook, no matter the crime. All those between the ages of thirteen and seventeen were seen as old enough to know what they did was wrong but not quite mature enough for a harsh punishment like depth. The delinquents, as they were famously called, had to spend their days in one of two cell blocks. Leon was curious if the same strange activities were happening over in cell block B.

Normally being a young criminal wasn't too bad. They'd keep you secluded for a few years with other troublesome kids until you're old enough to wise up and be thrown back into normally society. It was more tricky for those just under eighteen, more chance the council will get rid of them once their birthday comes along. "He was almost eighteen anyway," they'd say. Leon chuckled a little under his breath. It was still a week til his birthday but if the screams were anything to go by it looked like they'd be offing him sooner than he'd expected.

'Prisoner 277A,' a guard called out, a harsh tone in his voice as he tugged open the cell door. Another female guard with an equally harsh expression was by his side and accompanying the two of them was a suspicious looking man in a lab coat.

'We're here to take you escort you to Dr. Phillip's office.' The female guard said, speaking robotically like she was reading off of a manual. 'We can and will use force if you choose not to cooperate with us.'

'Haven't got much choice,' Leon replied bitterly.

The two guards gave each other a look and Leon was even more pissed that he seen a flash of guilt in their eyes, the only really human emotion they had showed. The grumpy looking male moved behind Leon and took the handle's of the boy's wheelchair, pushing him out from his cell. There was no time to gather personal belongings if he had had any, which luckily he never.

He felt helpless as he was wheeled away to whatever lab or prison or execution chamber he was being taken to. Curling his fists into balls and biting down on his lip to hold his tongue, he was desperate to say or do something, but knew it would be in vain. With his legs out of use, there was no way he was escaping this.

With a few thousand aboard the Ark, he was certainly an outcast with his wheelchair, the only of his kind who wasn't elderly or dying. The accident had happened when he was six. His father, an engineer, had taken Leon to his workshop, unable to find anyone to look after 'Little Lee' as he used to be called. Being a naturally curious kid, he found himself at a control panel with all kinds of shiny, bright buttons to press. And he did.

Leon didn't remember much after that. Alarms flashing, a powerful wind, and then the pain of being crushed by what felt like the whole Ark on top of his little legs. His father was floated a week later after a long trial. It's the sugar-coated term for execution, when they release the adults who committed crimes into space. It was his fault someone underage was in one of the engineering bays, his fault a month's worth of oxygen was destroyed. And Leon's worthless, dead legs were a constant remind of his mistake.

It took Leon a minute to realise he was no longer going down the never-ending cell block corridor and was now seated in the middle of what he assumed to be Doctor Phillip's office. The guards restrained his hands to the armrests of his own chair, leaving the more sinister looking, stainless steel one empty next to him.

'That'll be all for now, I can't imagine this one will be going anywhere.' The Doctor smirked. Leon wanted to punch him. The guards cleared out and the silence was chilling.

'What are you doing with me? With any of us? We're not eighteen yet.' Leon said, trying to hold back his desperation for answers, but his question came across as needy, fiery.

'Resources aboard the Ark are... finite. I'm sure you're aware," the menacing, bespectacled man began. 'The Council agreed drastic measures must be taken. Hence a brilliant plan someone came up with; send them to Earth.

'Now, who would volunteer for this, really? The sick and old, perhaps, but they wouldn't last very long now, would they? Probably would die on the landing.' He made a little choking sound as a crooked, long finger dragged across his neck. 'But we have over a hundred of _you_ lot just waiting to be released back into the Ark only to cause trouble again, so we thought, why not made your lives useful.'

'We'll die if we go to Earth, the radiation will kill-'

'Ah ah ah,' Doctor Phillip said menacingly, moving behind Leon. Leon winced as he felt a sharp needle pinch the back of his neck for only a second.

'What the hell?!'

'Easiest one yet,' the Doctor teased, coming back into view, though he was blurry already, Leon's eyelids growing heavy. 'Now once you fall asleep, the real fun begins. Should only take...' he said, pulling out his watch and glancing at it. '3, 2, 1...'

* * *

 **So there we have it! Now, before you get sending your own characters, I have a few bits of information! The characters from the series do not exist in this story, but the way of life is still the same aboard the Ark and the grounders are still the same. The major difference is that radiation on Earth and testing the delinquents on the Ark has led to super-human powers for a few people. Now, here are the rules:**

1\. No Mary-Sues! If you don't know what it is, it's basically a 'perfect' person. Amazing powers, super good-looking, intelligent, popular, etc. Give your characters flaws and make them believable.

2\. Send as many characters as you like but I'll only accept one person with a power and one other person per author. Like I said, I'll be accepting super-powered delinquents, non-powered delinquents, and even grounders and other aboard the Ark. You're character doesn't need to be good either, I'm also looking for a couple of good antagonists.

3\. Take your time and add detail. This isn't first come, first serve - no need to rush it.

 **4\. The form is on my profile to copy and paste. Send in by PM ONLY, don't submit any by review or they will be rejected.**

5\. Please take time out to review and follow the story. How else will I know you like it so far? It also gives me a huge boost to write quicker!

6\. Feel free to take inspiration from existing characters but please don't just copy them and change their name, try and be original as possible!


End file.
